


Plot Hole Emphasis

by daturaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturaK/pseuds/daturaK
Summary: Creating scenarios where the plotholes are very apparent/writing stories with them.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Plot Hole Emphasis

Harry wasn't in a house on a rock when Hagrid came, but in a hotel. He was spending his time in the corner of the room, out of sight, picking at the carpeted floor, occasionally rubbing his hands on it for its soothing ticklish numbness affect it would have on his hands. He had nothing better to do.

Then the letters came, spilling out from every crevace of the room, causing chaos amongst his family, uncle trying his very best to shoo thrm away from Harry. Of course, which his still developing seeker skills, he couldn't catch a single one of the letters that were flurrying around him. He heard a very muffled _bugger_ from the outside. The hotel room he was in was airtight though, so that must've been really loud. Curious but dismissive, as they were ankle deep in letters, he started to hear other disruptions. 

"Sir! Are you alright?" Some hotel employee called out from the door, making Vernon silence his yelling into grunts and heavy breaths. 

"Yes, sir, we are fine here! Just watching the telly, we do get far too excited," he stated, face red in attempt to snatch envelopes from the air while Harry finally snuck a letter under his shirt. His relatives, except Dudley who was actually watching the telly, were silently trying to desperately collect all the letters that were somehow coming in.

"I mean the letters, sir, there's quite a lot here." The voice called out again, noticeably distressed. 

"What?!" Vernon roared, giving up the polite facade. "This is all your fault, boy! We are a perfectly fine normal family and you-you bloody freak! Make the letters go away!" He loomed over Harry, jabbing a finger to his skinny torso. 

"It's not my fault!" Harry shouted, indignant. "Maybe they only go away if i read one! They're for me, after all." He tried, terribly curious on the contents of the letter. 

"Now see here, if this is-"

"Pardon me," a gruff voice from outside the door said, a clear difference from the other employee. There was a pause filled with the sound of the rustling of paper. _thump. Thump._ Then the man broke the door off its hinges, making it fall flat towars the little hill of letters. He stepped in on top of the door, sliding backwards with the door as the envelopes moved to adjust to the weight on it. He stumbled, falling flat on his face as the door was pushed into the hallway while the tall lanky employee squeaked and ran for his boss. 

The man was huge, abnormally so, who had hair and a beard that were intwined with each other, unable to tell which was where. He was taller than the door, really, and had a giant box sitting in the palm of his hands. 

(Insert canon events here) 

As Harry was whisked away from his hotel room to sleep in a cave, the employees and other temporary residents of the hotel were wondering what the hell Hogwarts, magic, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter were to send so much spam mail through unknown means. Especially the hotel owner, who had no one to pay for the damages done to their property. What would he tell the insurance company, a giant man came and broke the door to give a child a letter?


End file.
